Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially communication devices such as smartphones, tablets, laptops with embedded webcams, and video conferencing systems are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modem life including facilitating interactions with other electronic devices and users. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of communication devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device capability to communicate with other users and other devices. However, video communications using such devices often feel awkward and impersonal for both the viewer and the viewee.
Thus, a need still remains for an electronic system with a gaze alignment mechanism appropriate for today's communication needs. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing client expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems.
Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.